Christmas Day
by FFlover1993
Summary: Just a short Christmas Day adventure with you and Allen.


**_A/N : Oh Allen Walker, why are you so adorable? 3_**

* * *

><p>After speaking, well arguing with Komui you swiftly left his office, but just as you had left the office you were glomped. Glomped by Lavi, as you both lay on the floor in a heap you began to laugh, you then hugged Lavi back. Once you were both standing again you looked up into his eyes you smiled and a wild smirk spread across his face<p>

"Race you to the dinning hall!" you shouted as you took off. He was right behind you, you picked up speed you may not be anything compared to Lenalee but you could still run. You took a tight corner and crashed right into somebody.

After you both finished skidding into a wall Lavi arrives to find you both in a rather compromising position. A massive blush upon your cheeks as you look down at Allen, a massive blush accompanying his features too. You both scrambled to get up, but it was harder then expected with Lavi's laughter filling the hallway. Once you both were standing again you made your way to the dinning hall with Lavi and Allen. This time however, you were not running.

You had just sat down at the table with your meal, when Lavi burst out into laughter. Your face began to heat up as he explained what he 'saw' in the hallway on the way to the dinning hall. Allen who was sitting directly across from you was also quite pink. Lenalee pet his shoulder as she laughter, you looked at Lavi. "What is it sweet heart?" you rolled your eyes "You're just jealous because it was Allen and not you." you joked, and the laughter started again. "You're too young for me! Older women are the best!" he then lifted his eyebrows and checked you out "Although with that body…" he stated and winked, you rolled your eyes and laughed along with everybody at the table.

After finally making it back to your bedroom you collapsed on your bed and snuggled into your sheets, darkness soon clouded your vision and you entered dream land. You awoke the next day, and did your usual before heading to breakfast. You were the first one to your table, you finished eating and waited for the others to join you.

A soft voice broke you from your thoughts "Whatcha doing?" he asked as he took a seat across from you "Just looking at my arms." You stated and sighed, realizing how strange it sounded a blush flew across your features.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lavi stated, you were both looking at Lavi "N-Nothing!" you both stuttered "Mmhmm." Lavi responded as he sat at your side and began eating breakfast.

The day came and went, and as you were lying in your bed you couldn't help but feel excited I mean after all tomorrow _was _Christmas. After getting to sleep, you had a peaceful dream, and you awoke excited and happy. You put on a pair of red pants with a white sweater and a Santa hat; you grabbed the presents and made your way to the dinning hall which was just about crowded.

After shoving your way past the crowd, and placing your presents under the tree you spotted Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Komui, and the rest of your group over on the other side of the dinning hall. After sighing you pushed your way towards them, you took a seat next to Allen on the edge of the table.

Komui stood up and announced "Alright, this year before opening presents there will be a scavenger hunt! You'll be paired into groups of two!" after he finished ranting on and on about the rules, he assigned partner's you were with Allen. You smiled, took the sheet of paper, and grabbed his hand and ran off to find the first thing on the list which was a_ calendar_ you deadpanned but nonetheless you ran off.

You entered Komui's office grabbed the calendar. You smiled at Allen as he grabbed the last item on the list. He grabbed your hand and you both ran to the dinning hall. He ran in first, but the floor had been coated in some sort of liquid and he began slipping as did you. He fell, since your hands were still connected you fell to, after you both stopped slipping clapping was heard along with cat calls.

Once again you were in a compromising position; you were under Allen he was straddling your waist with both his hands at either side of your head. A massive blush broke out across both of your faces as you both looked out into the crowd and saw everybody, Lavi was standing on the table next to you both holding a rod. You followed the rod, at the end was a string and at the end of the string was a large piece of mistletoe.

Your eyes widened and you looked up at Allen who was doing the same thing. When the strangest thing happened, He looked down at you his cheeks ablaze, his hand cupped your warm cheek and he leaned down for a kiss. When his lips met yours it was like an explosion, the crowd surrounding you both erupted into cheers cat calls and other such things.

You spent the rest of Christmas day with Allen

* * *

><p>AN : I don't own -man, and sadly to say I probably never will T^T


End file.
